Caminhos Nefastos
by Bela Patty
Summary: Em um mundo de magia e criaturas fantásticas, a ambição de um feiticeiro acaba unindo o caminho de dois jovens cavaleiros que precisavam, apenas, de um sentido em suas vidas. YaoiLemon Kamus X Milo UA
1. O Início

CAMINHOS NEFASTOS 

_Se não houvesse esperança, não estaríamos lutando. _

_(Anônimo)_

**Caminhos Nefastos – Capítulo I – O início**

_Terra Média (1). Vários séculos atrás..._

O momento era de medo e incerteza.

Hades, um ambicioso feiticeiro, roubara os Sete Círculos do Poder e os estava utilizando para um propósito mesquinho e cruel: impor sua vontade sobre o mundo.

Utilizando magia negra, invocava criaturas do mundo inferior para auxiliá-lo, passando a contar com um numeroso exército de seres monstruosos. Pronto para a batalha, o Filho das Trevas – como era conhecido – tramou contra os homens e começou o ataque.

Cavaleiros, reis, magos, guerreiros; um a um, todos caíam diante do feiticeiro da escuridão. Dentre os vencidos, os que lhe serviam à causa viravam escravos; os que não, eram prontamente eliminados.

Diante de uma guerra sangrenta e desigual, os habitantes da Terra Média clamaram aos deuses por salvação. Atena, deusa da justiça e da sabedoria, ouviu a súplica dos homens e respondeu fazendo-se humana. Ocupando o corpo de uma jovem feiticeira da resistência, aumentou-lhe a magia, munido-a de uma poderosa arma para derrotar Hades: o Báculo Sagrado de Atena.

O feiticeiro tornara-se imortal em razão do pacto que fizera com o mundo inferior. Todavia, a encarnação da deusa sabia como lidar com isso. Ungindo vários cavaleiros voluntários, Atena adentrou o mundo das trevas com o artefato Sagrado em mãos. Seus objetivos eram livrar o mundo daquele câncer e fariam isso, ainda que lhes custassem as próprias vidas.

A luta contra o exército do feiticeiro foi terrível, registrando várias baixas até chegarem às portas da Fortaleza de Hades. A própria natureza sentia o peso daquele dia: ventos sopravam fortemente, um eclipse escondia o sol e mergulhava toda a terra na escuridão.

Contudo, o que poderia ser presságio de vitória para o mal, tornou-se motivo de esperança. Invadindo a câmara onde o feiticeiro se encontrava, a encarnação da deusa não hesitou e atacou-o com o Báculo. Hades não conseguiu repelir a magia lançada e sucumbiu. Aprisionado, foi encerrado em um sarcófago e lacrado por um poderoso feitiço.

A Terra Média chorou seus muitos filhos mortos em combate, porém com a certeza que AGORA****haveria um futuro.

-oOo-

_Tempos atuais..._

O Báculo Sagrado, contendo o poder de Atena, era protegido por uma virgem denominada Sacerdotisa. Esta jovem feiticeira era, agora, a representação da deusa na Terra e, desde a derrota de Hades, também responsável por guardar os Sete Círculos do Poder.

Tendo quatro sacerdotes para auxiliá-la no trabalho de proteção ao Báculo Sagrado, Saori, a nova Sacerdotisa, esmerava-se por cumprir bem seu papel de guardiã.

-o-

_Dias atrás..._

Era uma bela manhã de primavera. Aquele era um dia especial para os habitantes da Terra Média: era a comemoração do Dia da Libertação. Desde a vitória sobre o Feiticeiro das Trevas, todos os dias de eclipse eram comemorados com a vitória do bem sobre o mal.

Enquanto os moradores se preparavam para os festejos, uma figura vestida de negro adentrava a antiga fortaleza de Hades com um livro em mãos. "_Ritus Sacer Venefícium" _era o que podia ser lido na capa. (2)

Olhando para os lados e segurando o livro contra o corpo, o jovem seguia com velocidade. Obviamente os guardiões da entrada da fortaleza estariam às voltas com a comemoração do Dia da Libertação, todavia, seu tempo era escasso. Se fosse descoberto, tudo estaria perdido.

Com uma tocha iluminando seus passos, andou por muito tempo até chegar em uma câmara.

Vários sarcófagos estendiam-se pela sala. Tudo indicava que Ele estava ali, mas qual seria o sarcófago que procurava ? Aproximou-se para enxergar melhor. Tateou-os e ao sentir o lacre grosso em um deles, sorriu.

Deixando o livro de lado, com a terra negra de cemitério que trouxera, desenhou um círculo no chão. Dentro do círculo, com o resto da terra, desenhou um triângulo e em cada ponta acendeu uma vela: uma vermelha, uma amarela e uma preta. Tomou novamente o livro em mãos.

Radamanthys suava. Seu coração parecia querer sair pela boca. Estava tenso, mas seguiria o ritual até o fim. Levantou um pouco mais a tocha e achou a página que queria. Olhou mais uma vez o sarcófago antes de colocar-se de pé e começar a recitar os versos malditos.

"_**Erus meus, Dominus meus, Rex Regis meus. Invoco vos per tenebrosus die dum fusco mane et sol solis exstinge. Rogo aura commutare fusco, terra tenebrae et vitam exstinguo. Ego vester minister et libero, redimo vos in vivus mundum. Surge tu ab aeternum sopor et adferre MORS."** _– dizendo isso, pegou a vela vermelha, a qual representava o sangue derramado, e pingou a cera derretida na frente do sarcófago, fazendo um círculo –_ **"Surge tu ab aeternum sopor et adferre AGONIA."** _– tomou a vela amarela, representando o sofrimento a ser passado, e fez um círculo de cera por cima da vermelha – **"_Surge tu ab aeternum sopor et adferre EXTINCTIONE."_** – pegando a vela negra, representando a destruição, pingou cera sobre a vermelha e amarela. – _ **"Dominus, vostra auctoritas commutare in omne tempus et orbis terrae positis genibus et adorare tu ut singularis Erus"** _– abaixando a tocha, socou-a na terra, apagando-a. Ficou iluminado somente pela luz das velas, recolocadas em seus lugares – **"_EGO INVOCUS TU IN NOMINE TENEBRARUM."_**_ – _gritando, levantou e assoprou a vela vermelha apagando-a _– _**"_EGO_**_ **INVOCUS TU IN NOMINE TENEBRARUM**."_ – assoprando a amarela, também a apagou. – **"_EGO INVOCUS TU IN NOMINE TENEBRARUM."_**– a vela negra foi a última a ter sua luz extinta. Neste momento o ambiente estava em completa escuridão – **"_Surge ab tenebrationis. EVIGILARE ! _**(3)_" – gritou._

O jovem ficou esperando em silêncio, porém nada aconteceu. Não era possível. O quê fizera de errado ? Tinha seguido o ritual à risca, seguido todas as palavras. Será que sua pronúncia em latim não estava correta ?

Começou a ficar tenso. O sortilégio não podia ser conjurado duas vezes no mesmo dia. Se o feitiço não se concretizasse, seriam três longos anos até o próximo eclipse.

Tentou acalmar-se e repassou seus passos. As velas deveriam ser virgens e ficarem enterradas em terra de cemitério por sete dias. Isso tinha sido feito. Deveria executar o feitiço apenas em dia de eclipse. Era dia de eclipse. Os versos finais deveriam ser proclamados em total escuridão. Tateou até encontrar sua tocha e virou-a para observá-la. Estava apagada. Também não havia luz alguma vinda das velas.

Suspirou. Desejava despertar Hades e adquirir um grande poder, mas falhara.

Permanecia em profunda decepção quando, num piscar de olhos, uma tênue claridade surgiu do meio das ceras. Pôde ver as mesmas misturando-se à frente do sarcófago. Logo a luz que surgira do meio delas irradiou e cobriu a sepultura. Em segundos explodiu.

O jovem colocou a mão no rosto para não se ferir.

A claridade foi diminuindo e em seu lugar apareceu um homem todo vestido de negro. Ele bateu as mãos e as tochas do lugar se acenderam.

– Quem é você ? – Hades questionou secamente.

– Radamanthys, aquele que o libertou e... seu servo. – respondeu ajoelhando-se respeitosamente.

– Aquele que me libertou ? – questionou pensativo – Livre. – falou olhando para as mãos. – Livre. Livre. ESTOU LIVRE ! – gritou e deu uma gargalhada maléfica.

-o-

– Então a nova representação de Atena chama-se Saori e também atende pelo nome de Sacerdotisa. Humm... – o feiticeiro repetiu a informação que seu novo servo acabara de passar.

– Isso mesmo meu Senhor e, além de representar a deusa, ela também guarda o local onde descansam os Sete Círculos do Poder.

– E o Báculo ? Ainda é mantido por ela ?

– Sim, Mestre. A segurança do amuleto Sagrado que encerra o poder de Atena é a primeira responsabilidade da Sacerdotisa.

– Humm... – replicou pensativo e logo adquiriu um ar cruel. Estendeu as mãos à frente, concentrou-se e fez um movimento, elevando-as – Criaturas malditas das trevas, APAREÇAM ! – ordenou.

Imediatamente vários seres monstruosos surgiram do chão e se materializaram em frente aos dois.

– Você. – o feiticeiro apontou um cavaleiro negro (4) – Reúna um exército. Junte outros cavaleiros negros, orcs (5) ou as criaturas que desejar. Adentrarão a Cidade Sacra (6) e roubarão o Báculo Sagrado de Atena para mim.

– Meu Senhor, – Radamanthys falou humildemente – perdoe minha intromissão, mas o templo que guarda o Báculo possui uma poderosa magia. Além da representação da deusa, apenas os quatro sacerdotes-guardiões podem se aproximar do amuleto sem que percam a essência da vida. Nem um cavaleiro negro resistiria.

– Humm... Então qualquer um que se aproxime do Báculo, que não seja um guardião, perde a vida... – andou pela câmara enquanto falava – Diga-me Radamanthys, o quê seduz um homem ? Riqueza ? Poder ? Luxúria ? – sorriu – Venha. – chamou-o – Temos um sacerdote a seduzir.

-o-

_Santuário. Dois dias depois..._

Assim que adentrou o Santuário, Saori – a Sacerdotisa – percebeu algo estranho no ar. Havia alguma coisa errada, mas não sabia o quê. Entrou no espaço reservado aos guardiões. Abriu a câmara secreta e passou para a sala do amuleto Sagrado.

Arregalou os olhos e segurou-se na parede.

O Báculo havia sumido.

-oOo-

_Próximo Capítulo: No próximo capítulo a Sacerdotisa convoca vários guerreiros para recuperar o Báculo. Dentre eles, dois têm um primeiro encontro muito turbulento._

-oOo-

_Nota da autora - Explicações_

( 1 ) Região citada em "O Senhor dos Anéis". Na fic, é a região onde se passa a história.

( 2 ) Tradução do latim "Rituais Sagrados de Magia"

( 3 ) Tradução do latim: "Meu Senhor, meu Mestre, meu Rei. Invoco-vos neste dia negro em que a manhã escurece e o sol se apaga. Rogo que o ar se torne negro, a terra escureça e a vida se apague. Eu, seu servo e libertador, resgato-te para o mundo dos vivos. Levanta-te do sono eterno e traga MORTE. Levanta-te do sono eterno e traga AGONIA. Levanta-te do sono eterno e traga ANIQUILAÇÃO. Mestre, que seu poder torne-se infinito e o mundo se ajoelhe e o adore como único Senhor. EU O INVOCO EM NOME DAS TREVAS. EU O INVOCO EM NOME DAS TREVAS. EU O INVOCO EM NOME DAS TREVAS. Venha da escuridão. DESPERTE !"

( 4 ) Cavaleiro negros é uma figura mitologia referenciada no livro "O Senhor dos Anéis". Ex-rei ou forte guerreiro, vendera sua alma em troca de poder e agora se trata de um escravos morto-vivo do mal.

( 5 ) Orc, semelhante a um ogro, é uma criatura mitológica do mundo dos RPGs.

( 6 ) Cidade Sacra, na fic, é a cidade dentro da Terra Média onde está o Santuário.

-oOo-

_Nota da autora - Contato_

Podem me contatar, brigar, criticar, reclamar, dar dicas ou só escrever para bater papo no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com (não tem o BR) ou via review neste site. Muito obrigada por lerem. \o/ Mais um UA !

Bela Patty

- Agosto / 2006 -


	2. A Missão

_A diferença entre o possível e o impossível está na vontade humana._

_(Anônimo)_

**CAMINHOS NEFASTOS**

_No capítulo anterior _

_..Assim que adentrou o Santuário, Saori – a Sacerdotisa – percebeu algo estranho no ar. Havia alguma coisa errada, mas não sabia o quê. Entrou no espaço reservado aos guardiões. Abriu a câmara secreta e passou para a sala do amuleto Sagrado. _

_Arregalou os olhos e segurou-se na parede._

_O Báculo havia sumido._

**Caminhos Nefastos – Capítulo II – A Missão**

-oOo-

_Cerca de vinte anos atrás..._

As estrelas no alto do céu anunciavam que o bom tempo permaneceria até o dia seguinte.

Em seu castelo, nas belas planícies da França, o rei comemorava mais uma conquista. Não muito longe dali, em uma sala repleta de cavaleiros, aguardava-se ansiosamente o anúncio de um primogênito.

A parteira abriu a porta e ouviu-se um choro. A mulher saiu respeitosamente de cabeça baixa, com um pano negro e um branco na mão, e aproximou-se de uma estrutura metálica pontiaguda.

Todos os cavaleiros se ajoelharam e baixaram os olhares. A parteira entrou no quarto e voltou a fechar a porta. Só então os nobres levantaram os olhos para a pequena lança. Havia um pano branco pendurado na ponta. Os brados de felicidade se ouviram noite adentro. Era um menino.

-oOo-

_Mesma época. Poucos meses depois..._

O cavaleiro entrou na tenda e colocou sua espada sobre a mesa. Ajoelhou-se e pediu proteção aos antepassados do seu clã. Clamou aos deuses para que lhe dessem um filho homem. Não poderia ter a desonra de ver crescer duas mulheres dentro de sua casa. Ouviu um choro estridente vindo da cabana ao lado e se levantou. Antes de sair da tenda pegou a espada pois, se fosse outra menina, precisaria dela.

No caminho encontrou Laos, seu irmão.

– Guarde a espada, Cízius. Nossos antepassados te honraram. É grande a felicidade no reino Grego. Os Céus te deram um menino ! – exclamou sorrindo e abraçando-o brutamente

– Um menino. UM PRIMOGÊNITO ! (1) – bradou levantando a espada.

– SIM !

– Um menino para honrar o clã de Escorpião. – disse com o orgulho estampado na face.

-oOo-

_De volta aos tempos atuais..._

Com o roubo do Báculo, a Sacerdotisa fora colocada em cheque: ou defendia os Círculos do Poder ou tentava resgatar o amuleto Sagrado. Saori escolheu a defesa. Lançou um feitiço cobrindo e protegendo o Santuário e toda a Cidade Sacra. Assim, nenhum ser ungido por Hades conseguiria adentrar seu território sem perder a vida.

Na iminência de uma guerra, a encarnação da deusa invocou os astros celestes. Todos os cavaleiros e mercenários (2) marcados sob o signo das constelações foram convocados para recuperar o amuleto.

Mesmo protegidos, os habitantes da Cidade estavam temerosos. Se o Báculo não fosse recuperado em breve, a força da Sacerdotisa diminuiria, o feiticeiro invadiria o Santuário e se apossaria dos Círculos do Poder. Se isso ocorresse, toda a região seria tomada. Este seria apenas o primeiro passo de Hades para se apoderar e devastar o mundo.

-o-

Fora da cidade, em sua antiga fortaleza, o feiticeiro demonstrava sua força e o ambiente se transformara. A bela floresta deu lugar a uma mata fechada, quase impenetrável. As árvores, antes verdes e cheias de flores, agora eram negras e retorcidas. Muitas de suas folhas viraram espinhos e os galhos, em sua maioria, cresceram desordenadamente. Boa parte dos animais, assustados, fugira. E, então, ele convocou as mais diversas criaturas da Escuridão, a fim de defender os seus domínios.

Na certeza que a Sacerdotisa tentaria resgatar o Báculo, o feiticeiro também cobriu suas terras com uma magia poderosa. Todos os ungidos da deusa que tentassem invadir o reino do mal, pereceriam.

Sentado em seu trono, dentro de sua fortaleza, Hades refletia.

– Muito bem, Atena. Agora sua magia cerca a Cidade e o Santuário, – deu uma pequena pausa - mas diga, quantos dias resistirá ? – questionou e sorriu com escárnio.

-oOo-

_Terra Média. Fora da Cidade Sacra..._

Do alto de uma colina, montado em seu corcel negro, o jovem guerreiro observava a grandiosidade da região que estava e contemplava a cidade que em breve adentraria.

Seus belos fios dourados, dispostos em cachos, misturavam-se à capa negra que tremulava com o vento.

Olhou para cima. Alguns corvos sobrevoavam o local. Segundo os supersticiosos, isso era um mau presságio: anunciavam a morte.

O loiro voltou seus olhos azuis mais uma vez para a cidade. Sentiu nas costas o peso de sua poderosa aliada, a espada Antares, e sorriu. Se a morte viesse, primeiro enfrentaria o fio de sua amiga.

-o-

Montado em um cavalo branco, o guerreiro de cabelos cor de sangue diminuía rapidamente a distância que o separava da entrada principal da cidade. Seus fios, lisos e ruivos, dançavam ao sabor do vento acompanhando o galope do alazão.

Os olhos rubros ficaram ainda mais atentos ao visualizem as torres altas do muro da cidade. Logo estaria no portão.

Levantou o corpo e segurou as rédeas, puxando-as um pouco para diminuir a velocidade. Sua montaria, demonstrando obediência, começava a reduzir a corrida quando, inesperadamente, um cavalo negro cortou sua frente em disparada. O corcel branco assustou-se e seguiu o outro animal, correndo velozmente em direção à entrada da cidade. O ruivo fez uma manobra para dominar sua montaria, porém sem sucesso. Mesmo com todas as tentativas de controle os dois cavalos pararam apenas em frente ao portão.

Ainda assustado, o alazão branco ameaçou empinar. O jovem de fios vermelhos teve dificuldade para acalmá-lo, mas assim que o fez, olhou mortalmente para o outro cavaleiro. Como resposta, o guerreiro sobre o belo animal negro apenas dirigiu-lhe um olhar de desdém.

– Está louco ? – o ruivo questionou visivelmente aborrecido.

O loiro observou a flâmula que pendia do cavalo branco e identificava o brasão do outro guerreiro.

– Louco ? – deu um sorriso debochado – Acho que deveria aprender a dominar melhor sua montaria, Cavaleiro da Água.

Cerrou os olhos com o comentário ousado. Viu um escorpião negro desenhado na flâmula que o outro carregava.

– Não sou o Cavaleiro da Água. Sou o Cavaleiro de Aquário. – deu uma breve pausa – Será que além de interpretação de sinais terei que lhe ensinar boas maneiras ? – perguntou um tanto irritado.

– O que quer dizer com isso ? – o cavaleiro da montaria negra apeou e desembainhou a Antares. – Está me desafiando para um combate ? – indagou à altura. – Prepare-se para morrer. – disse em posição de luta. Faria aquele insolente se arrepender por provocá-lo.

– Então quer me enfrentar ? – o ruivo questionou descendo de seu animal e sacando sua própria espada.

O grosso portão se abriu e os dois ficaram atentos.

– Cavaleiros de Aquário e Escorpião ? São esperados pela Sacerdotisa. – um serviçal comunicou.

O jovem de fios lisos guardou sua espada e limitou-se a olhar o outro com desprezo. O loiro aproximou-se do estranho.

– Fui chamado aqui para uma missão, mas não pense que vou esquecer que me ameaçou. Quando terminar o meu trabalho, iremos duelar e **acabo** com você.

– Duelo aceito, – o Cavaleiro de Aquário respondeu encarando o outro – mas veremos_quem _acaba com _quem_. – replicou se afastando um pouco.

-oOo-

_Dentro da Cidade. Interior do Santuário. Salão da Sacerdotisa._

O templo de Atena, também chamado de Santuário, era muito belo. As pequenas tochas que iluminavam o ambiente possuíam um entalhe tão perfeito que pareciam desenhadas. Suntuosas colunas dóricas modelavam o corredor até o belo salão de piso em mármore branco e magníficas esculturas de deuses enfileiravam-se em uma parede até o fundo do salão, terminando em uma grande estátua de Atena segurando o Báculo Sagrado.

Abaixo da imagem, sentada em um trono, uma jovem observava a movimentação. Era Saori, Sacerdotisa e representação da deusa.

No salão repleto de cavaleiros e mercenários, servos vestidos impecavelmente circulavam entre os presentes e serviam uma leve bebida, quando o serviçal que recepcionara os dois recém-chegados anunciou-os.

– Kamus, Cavaleiro de Aquário. Vindo dos domínios das planícies da França. – foi apresentado com toda a pompa.

O jovem ruivo fez uma breve reverência.

– Milo, Cavaleiro de Escorpião. Vindo das altas terras da Grécia. – foi introduzido.

Baixou a cabeça em sinal de respeito.

Os dois andaram pelo salão e misturaram-se aos outros. Saori observou os dois cavaleiros chegados há pouco; em seguida desviou o olhar para a entrada. Esperava pacientemente. Faltava apenas um guerreiro para completar os convocados.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois, o último mercenário chegou e foi anunciado. A Sacerdotisa correu os olhos pelo salão repleto e respirou fundo. Estava diante de sua única esperança.

A jovem levantou-se de seu trono e os serviçais mais próximos tocaram uma trombeta, chamando a atenção. O salão calou-se para ouvir.

– Bravos guerreiros. – começou – Todos os aqui presentes receberam um mensageiro, convocando-os para uma árdua missão. Com a presença unânime, devo crer que aceitaram o desafio. Como informado na convocação, eu os escolhi por seus clãs e famílias trazerem referências às constelações astrais. Sou a representação da deusa Atena na Terra e a tarefa que lhes incumbi não é simples. – deu uma pausa – O Báculo, artefato Sagrado do poder de Atena, foi roubado por um sacerdote-guardião comparsa do ganancioso feiticeiro Hades e precisa ser resgatado. O poderoso amuleto encontra-se agora no submundo, dentro de uma fortaleza.

Os cavaleiros e mercenários ouviam atentos.

– Meus servos os acompanharão até parte do caminho e os orientarão quanto à direção a tomar. – deu uma pausa – Entretanto, devo avisá-los que adentrarão uma terra maldita, dominada pela escuridão e coberta de terrores desconhecidos.

Houve um breve burburinho no salão.

– Sei de suas muitas capacidades e espero que terminem a tarefa com louvor, contudo alguns poderão não retornar. – deu uma pequena pausa – Porém, aos que cumprirem completamente sua missão e resgatarem o Báculo, muitas riquezas o aguardam.

Assim que a jovem falou, um servo abriu um baú cheio de moedas de ouro e jóias, chamando a atenção de todos.

– Para um melhor aproveitamento de suas habilidades será realizado um sorteio onde todos serão divididos em duplas. Caso os dois guerreiros retornem, receberão a mesma quantia. Se apenas um terminar a tarefa, ganhará a quantia em dobro.

Outro baú cheio de moedas de ouro e jóias foi aberto, fazendo brilhar os olhos de muitos ali presentes.

– Devo alertá-los ainda, que uma vez aceita a missão, caso sintam-se tentados a trair-me e se voltem para Hades, invocarei os Espíritos Imortais para que os encontrem e destruam. – deu uma breve pausa – Alguma pergunta ?

Os guerreiros se olharam. As riquezas eram tentadoras, entretanto tudo indicava que o desafio não seria fácil. Se a Sacerdotisa estava procurando auxílio até mesmo entre mercenários é porque a situação era crítica. Deveriam ser cautelosos.

– Em quantos dias estima-se o cumprimento da missão ? – um cavaleiro questionou.

– Agora minha magia protege o Santuário e a cidade, porém temo não suportar além de sete dias.

– Sete dias ? Isso é tempo de sobra. – um mercenário completou.

– Não se iluda. A Terra Média é extensa e não se pode cobrir o caminho até o objetivo a cavalo. – Saori replicou – Seguindo pelas trilhas irregulares da Floresta Negra, chega-se à fortaleza de Hades em dois dias e meio. Gastando o mesmo tempo no retorno, sobram apenas dois dias para encontrar e resgatar o Báculo. – deu uma pausa – O tempo é curto.

– E não há um outro caminho para adentrar esta fortaleza ?

– Infelizmente apenas um caminho mais longo.

– E como podemos destruir o feiticeiro ?

– Não podem. Ele é imortal e apenas uma forte magia seria capaz de destruí-lo, contudo é possível enfraquecê-lo temporariamente. Hades não estará de posse dos Sete Círculos do Poder, portanto pode ser atingido por um feitiço. – deu uma pequena pausa – Junto à sacola impermeável contendo uma pele, provisões, água e algumas moedas de prata, todos receberão um frasco de magia concentrada. Abram-no **apenas** na presença de Hades ou a abertura antecipada delatará sua posição. Devem jogar o conteúdo mágico **sobre **o feiticeiro para conseguirem o efeito. Isso o paralisará e será possível retornar em segurança, sem que ele utilize sua magia contra vocês.

– E porque você nunca tentou derrotá-lo ?

– Durante quase seis séculos o mundo esteve livre, pois o Filho das Trevas estava aprisionado. Adentrando o submundo há poucos dias, um servo do mal o libertou. – deu uma pequena pausa – Seduzindo um dos sacerdotes-guardiões do Báculo com falsas promessas de poder, Hades roubou o amuleto Sagrado de Atena. Sem este artefato não tenho como enfrentá-lo. – deu outra pausa – Hoje minha magia protege o Santuário e a cidade. Porém, caso eu me retire para atacá-lo, não será possível manter o feitiço protetor.

– Isso significa que em sua ausência tanto o Santuário quanto a cidade ficariam à mercê de Hades ?

– Não apenas isso. O feiticeiro poderia enviar sua horda do mal para roubar os Sete Círculos do Poder e não seria possível evitar.

– E esses tais Círculos o deixariam mais forte ?

– Demasiadamente.

– Perdoe minha observação, Sacerdotisa, – um cavaleiro começou a falar – mas se mantém os Círculos do Poder, por que não os utiliza contra Hades ?

– Os Sete Círculos do Poder, cujo objetivo é garantir a harmonia e a paz mundial, são artefatos mágicos criados no passado pelos Sete maiores feiticeiros do mundo. Forjados no fogo eterno do centro da Terra, encerram uma força incalculável. – deu uma pequena pausa – Contudo, apenas os Sete feiticeiros criadores dos Círculos podem dispor de seus poderes. – Atena explicou.

– Mas ouvi dizer que séculos atrás Hades apossou-se deles e os utilizou para o mal. Como é possível ?

– É possível porque Hades é um dos Sete.

Muitos ficaram surpresos com a revelação.

– Voltando-se contra o motivo original da criação dos artefatos ele traiu os demais feiticeiros e, utilizando a magia dos Círculos, eliminou-os. Sem ninguém para combatê-lo, sua força atingiu proporções inimagináveis.

– E foi com os Círculos do Poder que ele se tornou indestrutível ?

– Não. Ele fez um pacto com o mundo das trevas e **isso** o fez imortal, porém há um outro grande poder capaz de enfraquecê-lo a ponto de ser possível aprisioná-lo novamente.

– E que poder é esse ? – perguntaram.

– O Báculo de Atena. É o **único** artefato capaz de combater os Círculos do Poder.

– Então estamos perdendo nosso tempo aqui. – um mercenário comentou – Se Hades tem o Báculo e você não tem permissão para utilizar os Círculos, tudo está perdido.

– Na verdade não. Assim como os Círculos apenas podem ser manipulados por seus criadores, o amuleto mágico de Atena só pode ser utilizado pela representação da deusa. – deu uma breve pausa – o Báculo de nada serve para Hades e ele não o quer. Apenas seqüestrou-o para ruir minha resistência, adentrar o templo e tomar os artefatos do Poder.

– Uma pequena dúvida, Sacerdotisa. O que aconteceria se não conseguíssemos resgatar o Báculo e o feiticeiro recuperasse os tais Círculos ?

– Em tempos remotos, seis dos maiores feiticeiros do mundo resistiram bravamente contra os ataques violentos do filho das trevas. Infelizmente, um a um, todos caíram sob o domínio de Hades e dos Sete artefatos. Em desespero, os habitantes da região em que estamos clamaram aos deuses por salvação. Atena ouviu o apelo dos filhos da Terra Média, ocupou o corpo de uma feiticeira da resistência e concentrou seu poder no Báculo Sagrado. – deu uma pequena pausa – Se Hades tomar os Círculo agora, sua força alcançará um poder inabalável. Sem nada que o impeça de ampliar seus domínios, sua aura maligna explodirá alcançando todos os territórios vizinhos. É questão de tempo para que ele estenda seu poder opressor sobre **todas **as criaturas vivas na terra. Nenhum outro reino, quer onde esteja, conseguirá manter-se firme de sua magia cancerígena e perniciosa. – a jovem deu uma pausa – Caso o Báculo não seja resgatado, os poucos sobreviventes assistirão ao começo do fim do mundo.

Às pesadas palavras da Sacerdotisa, os guerreiros se olharam. Não era apenas um amuleto ou um artefato mágico que estava em jogo. Suas terras natais também corriam perigo.

O Báculo precisava ser resgatado logo.

O tempo era curto.

-oOo-

_Nota da autora - Explicações_

( 1 ) Primogênito é o primeiro filho-homem nascido em uma família.

( 2 ) Na fic, os 88 cavaleiros citados no Mangá ou no Anime foram divididos entre cavaleiros e mercenários. Os cavaleiros pertences às castas superiores e possuem um código de honra. Os mercenários não costumam vir de clãs ou famílias nobres e normalmente lutam por dinheiro; sem um código de honra, podem matar outro guerreiro apenas por diversão.

-oOo-

_Nota da autora – Agradecimentos_

Agradeço a todos que acompanham a fic, em especial a quem escreveu: Ilía Verseau, Anjo Setsuna, Shakinha, Guilherme, Patin, Babi-deathmask, Nana Pizani, Athenas de Aries, Dark.ookami, Ophiuchus no Shaina, Flor de Gelo, Litha-chan e Morphine Greenfairy.

-oOo-

_Nota da autora - Contato_

Podem me contatar, brigar, criticar, reclamar, dar dicas ou só escrever para bater papo no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com (não tem o BR) ou via review neste site.

Bela Patty

- Setembro / 2006 -


	3. Terreno inimigo

_A vida é feita de escolhas._

_Cabe a cada um discernir o que é certo ou errado._

_(Anônimo)_

**CAMINHOS NEFASTOS**

_No capítulo anterior _

...Caso o Báculo não seja resgatado, os poucos sobreviventes assistirão ao começo do fim do mundo.

Às pesadas palavras da Sacerdotisa, os guerreiros se olharam. Não era apenas um amuleto ou um artefato mágico que estava em jogo. Suas terras natais também corriam perigo. O Báculo precisava ser resgatado logo.

O tempo era curto.

**Caminhos Nefastos – Capítulo III – Terreno inimigo**

-oOo-

_Dentro da Cidade. Palácio da Concórdia..._

Depois de ouvirem as palavras da representante de Atena, todos os cavaleiros e mercenários foram levados pelos serviçais até Palácio da Concórdia para o sorteio dos pares.

Em formato hexagonal, a bela construção que costumava ficar cheia em dias festivos, agora exibia as flâmulas com os símbolos dos oitenta e oito guerreiros representantes das constelações. Alguns dos presentes não escondiam a ansiedade. Era certo que os mercenários - apesar de também marcados pelos signos das estrelas - não possuíam muitas das qualidades morais exigidas para alguém com o título de cavaleiro e, certamente, isso dificultaria a união dos mesmos.

O sacerdote-guardião do Báculo sagrado, responsável por lançar a sorte e unir os pares, apresentou-se. Chamando um ajudante exibiu a todos um saco de coloração parda. Fez questão de mostrar que o mesmo estava vazio, para não haver dúvidas. O auxiliar do guardião aproximou-se de uma mesa na qual os desenhistas do reino prepararam oitenta e oito pedras negras. Cada uma delas trazia os brasões dos guerreiros convocados. Para certificar a autenticidade do sorteio o jovem repetia o nome de cada constelação representada enquanto colocava as pedras dentro do saco. Ao fim do processo o guardião acenou positivamente aos músicos. Os instrumentistas levantaram as trombetas e tocaram. Em instantes a Sacerdotisa adentrou a sala.

Colocando-se à frente da mesa que receberia as pedras esperou que o saco lhe fosse trazido. Assim que isso foi feito a jovem elevou a voz e fez uma breve proclamação em língua élfica (1).

**_- Geilu noeg. Dîn aglar edraith ammen._** – sorriu docemente - Meus caros guerreiros. Talvez muitos de você não tenham conhecimento de Sindarin (2), mas trazendo para a nossa linguagem, desejei a todos uma boa jornada e que a união de suas habilidades traga a vitória que ansiosamente esperamos.

Recebeu sorrisos e sinais de aprovação em resposta.

- Muito bem, senhores, - continuou, erguendo o saco com as pedras - vamos iniciar o sorteio.

Houve um grande silêncio na sala. Todos estavam atentos a qualquer movimento da jovem.

Retirando a primeira pedra exibiu a todos antes de anunciar:

- Representante de Fênix.

O mercenário se aproximou. Pegou a flâmula com seu brasão e levantou-a, confirmando o desenho da pedra. O ajudante do guardião questionou brevemente o guerreiro e o introduziu:

- Ikki, da ilha de Fênix.

Os músicos tocaram uma música alegre. Estava aberto o sorteio das duplas.

-o-

Os pares que se formavam retiravam as flâmulas das paredes e postavam-se lado a lado. Muitas das equipes formadas eram heterogêneas, misturando sexo, armas, habilidades, motivação e idades. Minoria na sala, as poucas guerreiras não se intimidavam por estarem em meio a tantos homens. Foram chamadas e prontamente aceitaram o desafio, postando-se altivas, ao lado de seus pares. Alguns dos guerreiros mais novos traziam o olhar um tanto assustado. Talvez fossem jovens demais para um trabalho tão pesado, porém também neles, assim como nos mercenários convocados, depositava-se a esperança de retorno do Báculo.

Ansioso, Milo pensava em seu futuro parceiro. Não se importava em pegar alguém muito mais jovem ou uma guerreira, se bem que todas já estivessem sorteadas, mas se pudesse escolher, preferia unir-se a um cavaleiro. Sem um mercenário como par, seria desnecessário temer a retaguarda. Os cavaleiros seguiam um rigoroso código de honra e, obviamente, sua companhia respeitaria os costumes.

O guardião que lançava a sorte preparava-se para unir uma nova dupla. Colocou sua mão dentro do saco de pano e retirou uma pedra. O responsável pela leitura dos símbolos pegou-a e anunciou.

- Representante de... – começou e deu uma pequena pausa - ...Aquário.

Andando resolutamente, o francês aproximou-se de sua flâmula e exibiu-a. Passando informações para o auxiliar do guardião, foi novamente apresentado:

- Kamus, do vilarejo de Aquário.

O Escorpiniano observou o ruivo com pouco caso. O Aquariano abria uma chave. Em breve seu parceiro seria conhecido.

"A quem o destino reservará a má sorte de ser par do nervosinho ?" - o grego permitiu-se sorrir discretamente com seus pensamentos maldosos.

- Representante de...

"Será que ele tem sorte o suficiente para pegar um cavaleiro como companhia ?" – refletiu um pouco distraído.

– ... Escorpião. – o servo anunciou.

O loiro ficou algum tempo quieto. Não. Não poderia ter ouvido _Escorpião_. De certo estava enganado.

- Representante de Escorpião. – o servo anunciou uma vez mais.

- Não. – o grego disse baixinho, fechando os olhos. Não poderia ter conseguido par pior. Melhor seria um mercenário.

Encheu o peito de ar e deu um breve suspiro. O que estava feito, estava feito. O destino era mestre de sua vida. Se o colocara junto do francês, algum motivo havia.

O belo ruivo não gostou da novidade. Kamus tinha um objetivo muito claro e queria seguir seu caminho sozinho. Sua esperança era conseguir um mercenário como par e sugerir uma separação.

"Cavaleiro de Escorpião. Humpf !" – pensou levemente aborrecido. Aquilo só podia ser uma peça que o destino lhe pregava.

Depois de introduzido, tomou sua flâmula e aproximou-se - pouco à vontade - de sua nova companhia.

- Parece que nosso duelo será adiado pelas circunstâncias. – comentou, experimentando o futuro parceiro.

- Talvez não. – o Aquariano respondeu entre os dentes.

Milo ficou atento. Kamus foi apresentado diante de todos como um Cavaleiro. Sendo assim, deveria conhecer e cumprir o Código de Honra. O loiro esperava não ser necessário, mas caso tivesse que quebrar o Código para se defender, também atacaria.

-o-

Preferindo manter-se um pouco afastado de novo companheiro, o francês pensava um meio de se livrar do Escorpiniano. Não. Seu interesse não era matá-lo. Necessitava apenas retirá-lo do caminho. Kamus cometera um grande erro no passado e agora a vida brindava-o com a chance de se redimir. Precisava concentrar-se exclusivamente em seu propósito.

Desta vez não poderia falhar.

-o-

O guardião terminou de sortear as duplas.

Por ordem da Sacerdotisa todos os guerreiros repousariam na cidade. Saori sabia que aqueles bravos enfrentariam perigos terríveis. Era melhor garantir ao menos uma boa noite de sono e uma refeição decente. Os serviçais encaminharam os guerreiros a uma outra área onde um saboroso banquete os aguardava. Mulheres e dançarinas vieram alegrá-los.

Sem a intenção de entrosar-se com seu novo parceiro, o ruivo caminhava lentamente entre os presentes, observando-os com cuidado. "_Conheça bem seu aliado e muito bem seu inimigo._" o pai dissera-lhe certa vez. Sim. A oportunidade era única. Atena precisava de seus préstimos e não negaria resposta a seus questionamentos.

Aproximando-se do sacerdote que lançara a sorte começou a fazer perguntas. Primeiro colocou dúvidas de âmbito geral, procurando saber sobre o mundo que adentraria, depois passou a questões mais específicas e bem direcionadas.

Saori adentrou o salão discretamente, para avaliar se tudo corria bem. Percebeu o francês sabatinando um de seus guardiões. A encarnação da deusa chamou um servo e passou-lhe uma instrução.

- Diga ao sacerdote que o liberei para tirar **todas** as dúvidas do cavaleiro de Aquário.

- Sim, minha senhora.

A Sacerdotisa passou um último olhar em volta e recolheu-se a seus aposentos.

-oOo-

_Reino Sacro. Portões norte da cidade._

Aos primeiros raios de sol todos os guerreiros foram despertados e se juntaram a seus companheiros. Em trajes de luta, cada qual mantinha suas armas preparadas para o combate. Eram espadas, punhais, estruturas perfurantes ou envenenadas, machados, lanças, correntes e tantas outras infinidades de meios de defesa e ataque.

Ainda durante a noite, Milo limpara cuidadosamente a Antares. A espada era um dos símbolos de sua família e um presente de seus antepassados. A capa negra fora guardada cuidadosamente na bolsa que recebeu. A armadura, em cor de ouro, cobria-lhe as pernas até a altura da coxa. No tórax desenhavam-se os gomos da estrutura de um escorpião. Resistente, e permitindo liberdade de movimentos, seguia uma proteção para a região abaixo da cintura. Nos membros superiores a armadura cobria-lhe até quase o meio do antebraço e duas ombreiras pontiagudas recordavam as pinças do animal símbolo de seu clã. O elmo tomava-lhe parcialmente a cabeça e alongava-se, representando o rabo de um escorpião. Embaixo da vestimenta, como proteção peitoral, vestia-se com um busto de couro coberto por uma finíssima camada de mithril na parte da frente, herdado de seu pai apenas para esta jornada (3). Ainda levava consigo um punhal - preso na bota direita - e um chicote, escondido sob a proteção para as partes baixas.

Kamus colocara a capa azul escura em sua bolsa e também trajava sua elegante armadura em tom dourado. Acima da joelheira subia uma estrutura quase até o meio de suas pernas. O peitoral era muito bem acabado e a segurança para abaixo da cintura sobrepunha-se em uma outra peça. Do meio do antebraço até as mãos também estava coberto e a ombreira, em formato levemente arredondado, dava-lhe mais altivez. Na lateral de cada tornozeleira mantinha uma pequena faca dentada. O elmo não tinha função protetora e apenas complementava a armadura, porém deixava o esguio cavaleiro ainda mais belo. O peitoral, cujo interior era de uma fina pele animal, também continha mithril - como o do cavaleiro de Escorpião - no entanto abrangia frente e costas.

Conforme prometido pela Sacerdotisa cada um recebeu uma bolsa impermeável contendo quatro moedas de prata, um odre cheio de água, uma pele para se cobrir, um vidrinho de magia e provisões. Os guerreiros acrescentaram alguma roupa, uns poucos pertences e partiram.

-o-

Aliados a seus pares, os oitenta e oito cavaleiros e mercenários - guiados por um enviado de Atena - cruzaram o portão norte e seguiram em comitiva até uma colina.

- Vocês devem se dirigir até aquela grande árvore retorcida. – o guia indicou – Virem à direita e continuem até a entrada da Floresta Negra. Mantenham dez graus ao norte até chegarem à fortaleza de Hades. – deu uma pausa - Devo parar aqui. A magia que protege o território do feiticeiro me destruiria se eu tentasse prosseguir.

- E por que a magia também não nos destruiria se tentássemos prosseguir ? – um guerreiro perguntou.

- Por que não foram ungidos como cavaleiros de Atena. Apesar de convocados, são guerreiros neutros por não trazerem a marca de nenhum dos dois feiticeiros.

- É melhor que você esteja certo, pirralho. – um mercenário ameaçou-o com seu machado de duas lâminas.

Todos os guerreiros iniciaram a descida da colina até a árvore. Os quarenta e quatro pares dispersaram-se. Cada qual escolhia o melhor meio de adentrar a floresta.

-o-

- Não entendo como a Sacerdotisa deixou um sacerdote-guardião roubar-lhe o Báculo. – o Escorpiniano comentou enquanto se aproximavam da árvore indicada.

- Ela não deixou. Ele a traiu. – o ruivo replicou.

- Eu sei que ele a traiu. Como ungido de Atena deveria possuir livre acesso ao local sagrado e pôde retirar o amuleto. Entretanto, deixá-lo sair com o Báculo para entregar a Hades ? Ela deveria matá-lo. A traição de um guardião deveria ser punida com a morte.

- Ele já está morto.

- Está ? – perguntou surpreso.

- Ao adentrar o reino de Hades para entregar-lhe o Báculo, morreu pela poderosa magia que cerca o local.

- Então o guardião traidor morreu ? – tornou com surpresa – Claro ! – indignou-se com sua própria estupidez - Era um ungido de Atena. Não podia entrar em um lugar protegido pela magia do Feiticeiro das Trevas sem arcar com as conseqüências e... espere um pouco ! – olhou para o Aquariano - Como conseguiu falar com Hades se não podia aproximar-se dele ?

- Por sonho.

- E como sabe tudo isso ?

- Sou inteligente e centrado. – disse olhando-o com ar superior - Não perco meu tempo bebendo e me esfregando com mulheres que não interessam. Quando tenho uma missão procuro saber **tudo** sobre ela. **Nada** me desvia a atenção.

- Está insinuando que não sou inteligente ? – questionou cerrando os olhos.

- Se lhe cabe a colocação.

Imediatamente o Escorpiniano sacou a Antares.

- Perfeito. – um mercenário que passava falou – Matem-se. – incentivou-os mostrando-lhe também o próprio machado ensangüentado por ter assassinado seu companheiro – Assim são dois a menos para colocar a mão no **meu** tesouro. – disse e deu uma risada de escárnio.

Nada além disso poderia ser esperado. O brasão que o outro portava era claro. Câncer. Os marcados sob este símbolo vinham de uma terra maldita que não tomava conhecimento do código de honra dos cavaleiros.

Milo e Kamus se olharam. O grego guardou a espada.

- Vou te dar uma trégua, francesinho, mas só até sairmos daqui.

- Primeiro, não me chame de francesinho. Tenho nome. Meu nome é Kamus e não preciso disso. Não se incomode. – disse e continuou a encará-lo.

Já que precisava se livrar do Escorpiniano, que fosse logo.

O loiro ficou olhando o outro sem entender.

- O quê quer dizer com isso ? – indagou em dúvida.

O ruivo suspirou e balançou a cabeça em negativa, aborrecido.

- Não entende o que eu falo ?

- Seja direto. – disse imperativamente.

- Se quer me matar, que seja agora.

- Se assim deseja. – o grego desembainhou a Antares.

O francês sacou sua espada e analisou os movimentos do Escorpiniano. Não perderia muito tempo. Tiraria-o de combate e seguiria seu caminho.

- Venha.

- Primeiro as damas. – o loiro falou com o intuito de irritar o outro.

O Aquariano atacou e Milo se defendeu. Rapidamente o grego girou sobre o próprio corpo e tentou atingir Kamus pelo outro lado. O ruivo estava atento e repeliu a investida. Em seguida deslizou sua espada sobre a lâmina do Escorpiniano, aproximando-se perigosa e rapidamente de seu pescoço. O loiro foi ágil e levantou a Antares, bloqueando o ataque.

O francês não titubeou. Puxou sua espada e cortou o ar com velocidade. Felizmente, Milo conseguiu arquear-se para trás e evitar o contato do objeto cortante contra o corpo, mas ao fazer isso sua mão não segurou com firmeza a Antares que atingida, foi para o chão.

Kamus deu um leve sorriso e levantou a espada para atacar, porém, o grego foi rápido. Abaixando-se, fez um giro com o pé pegando o tornozelo do Aquariano e o derrubou. Na queda, o ruivo também perdeu a espada.

O grego não esperou o outro se levantar: puxou seu punhal e partiu para golpear o peito de seu oponente. Ainda no chão, o francês conseguiu segurar as mãos do Escorpiniano e erguendo os pés e joelhos, calçou o corpo do loiro jogando-o contra o solo.

Os dois levantaram-se com agilidade. Kamus girou o ombro a tempo de evitar que o punhal lançado o atingisse. Tomando novamente suas espadas, o combate prosseguiu. Vários minutos se passaram com lâminas tilintantes e corpos suados pelo esforço. Nenhum dos dois parecia ter vantagem sobre o outro. No ritmo em que se desenvolvia, a luta poderia demorar horas. Entretanto, ao se afastarem por um momento, o francês terminou a batalha.

- Chega. – declarou baixando a espada.

- Chega ? – Milo perguntou surpreso.

- Mostrou que é razoavelmente bom. Não pretendo perder meu tempo e nem gastar minhas energias com você.

- Isso quer dizer que a trégua continua até sairmos daqui ?

- Exatamente, mas aviso que a partir **deste ponto**, sigo sozinho. - falou guardando a espada.

- De modo algum ! – o Escorpiniano replicou guardando sua espada também e pegando seu punhal de volta – Se tem alguém neste lugar que pode te matar, este alguém sou eu. Não vou deixar nenhum Orc idiota me privar deste prazer, francesinho.

- Tenho como recusar sua companhia ?

- Não lhe dou este direito. – respondeu com firmeza.

- Então me obriga a seguir com você ?

- O destino nos uniu. Fui dado a você por sorteio.

- Pois bem, permaneceremos juntos. - falou aparentemente resignado - Mas não tente ser meu amigo. – alertou-o.

- E para quê eu tentaria ser seu amigo ? – Milo perguntou em tom desdenhoso enquanto andavam.

- Apenas **não **tente. – respondeu secamente.

- Não se preocupe. Não tentarei.

-o-

Os dois chegaram à referida árvore informada pelo servo de Atena.

A diferença de ambientes era mais que perceptível. A floresta que estava na região protegida pela Sacerdotisa era bela, verde, com flores coloridas e pássaros cantando. A que se estendia pelos domínios de Hades era sombria, silenciosa, com árvores de troncos negros e retorcidos. Até o sol parecia desconhecer aquele lugar. Talvez por isso agora fosse chamada Floresta Negra.

Para adentrá-la os dois cavaleiros desbastaram um emaranhado de arbustos espinhosos que a cercava. Passando pela incômoda barreira natural seguiram por entre as árvores.

Kamus retirou uma bússola e fez a leitura da localização.

- Acha que demoraremos a encontrar o Hades ?

- Eu falei para **não** tentar ser meu amigo. – disse irritado.

- Não estou tentando ser seu amigo. Estou apenas lhe fazendo uma pergunta.

- Pergunta que você sabe a resposta tanto quanto eu. – disse rispidamente.

- Arre, ruivo, você se aborrece muito facilmente.

- Você fala demais. Por que não fica...

Milo rapidamente sacou seu punhal e jogou na direção do Aquariano. Kamus não teve tempo de agir.

A faca logo encontrou seu destino.

Ele emitiu um grito abafado por causa do ferimento e, momentaneamente, distraiu-se com a dor. Foi tempo suficiente para o Escorpiniano avançar com a Antares e enfiá-la em seu coração.

-oOo-

_Enquanto isso, dentro da fortaleza..._

Radamanthys entrou no salão e fez uma reverência.

- Meu senhor.

- Fale.

- A jovem Atena enviou um exército contra nós. Vários guerreiros adentraram a Floresta Negra. Inclusive alguns dos nossos já foram abatidos.

O feiticeiro levantou-se e se dirigiu a uma mesa feita de pedra negra. Pegou uma jarra que estava ao lado e derramou água sobre uma bacia de prata. Concentrou-se e recitou os versos em língua negra (4).

_- Burzum, gimb turobulûk._ (5)

A água escureceu e tornou-se negra como a noite. Depois começou a clarear e exibir uma imagem borrada.

- Mostre-me o que quero ver. – ordenou.

A imagem turva tornou-se límpida e foi possível ver dois cavaleiros aproximando-se de uma clareira. Um deles portava um escudo com o símbolo de uma mulher com cabelos de cobra e o outro trazia uma feia cicatriz no olho. Passando novamente a mão sobre a bacia, uma nova visão apareceu. Era um único guerreiro combatendo dois Orcs. Com as mãos enforcou os dois servos de Hades que instantes depois caíram mortos.

O feiticeiro fechou os olhos. Elevou as mãos, concentrou-se e entrou na mente de seu exército.

"Matem todos os intrusos. Não quero prisioneiros, quero almas."

-oOo-

_Nota da autora - Explicações_

( 1 ) A tradução da citação em élfico (língua dos elfos) Sindarin é: _Boa sorte, guerreiros. Sua glória seja nossa salvação._

( 2 ) A linguagem élfica Sindarin (utilizado aqui por Saori) trata-se de uma linguagem mais poética. Ela deriva da linguagem élfica Quenya.

( 3 ) Mithril – no mundo de Tolkien trata-se de um metal precioso comercializado pelos anões. Além de muito leve, é mais resistente que o aço e mais maleável que o ouro.

( 4 ) Língua falada por Orcs, criaturas da escuridão e outros discípulos do mal.

( 5 ) Tradução da língua negra: _Escuridão, encontre todos os inimigos_.

-oOo-

_Nota da autora – Agradecimentos_

Agradeço a todos que acompanham a fic, em especial a quem escreveu: Ilía Verseau, Anjo Setsuna, Flor de Gelo, Guilherme, Hokuto Chan, Mi-chan.HxS, Dark.ookami, Hokuto-Chan (não consegui responder por e-mail, mas agradeço o comentário. Muito obrigada !), Srta Nina, Ophiuchus no Shaina, Ana Paula e Mukuro.

-oOo-

_Nota da autora - Contato_

Podem me contatar, brigar, criticar, reclamar, dar dicas ou só escrever para bater papo no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com (não tem o BR); ou via review neste site.

Bela Patty .

- Outubro / 2006 -


	4. O Aliado

_A vida por fora de nós é um reflexo daquilo que somos por dentro. _

_(Anônimo)_

**CAMINHOS NEFASTOS**

_No capítulo anterior..._

A imagem turva tornou-se límpida e foi possível ver dois cavaleiros aproximando-se de uma clareira. Um deles portava um escudo com o símbolo de uma mulher com cabelos de cobra e o outro trazia uma feia cicatriz no olho. Passando novamente a mão sobre a bacia, uma nova visão apareceu. Era um único guerreiro combatendo dois Orcs. Com as mãos enforcou os dois servos de Hades que instantes depois caíram mortos.

O feiticeiro fechou os olhos. Elevou as mãos, concentrou-se e entrou na mente de seu exército.

"Matem todos os intrusos. Não quero prisioneiros, quero almas."

**Caminhos Nefastos – Capítulo IV – O Aliado**

-oOo-

_Na mata. Domínios de Hades ..._

O Aquariano permanecia paralisado enquanto observava o outro retirar a espada do coração da criatura. O punhal lançado passara a centímetros de seu rosto.

- Sorte sua eu estar aqui, francesinho. – disse ao se certificar que havia matado o Orc – Você é muito distraído. "_Cabeça pensando e olhos abertos_". Já dizia o meu pai.

O ruivo cerrou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- **Você **é quem fala demais. **Tira** minha concentração. - replicou irritadiço.

- Tiro sua concentração ? – perguntou surpreso – Estranho. Pensei tê-lo ouvido dizer que era atencioso, centrado e **nada** te desviava de suas missões. Devo ter me confundido. – comentou com leve sarcasmo.

Kamus novamente respirou fundo, mas preferiu manter-se calado. Não estava com vontade de discutir. Tomou a dianteira sem pronunciar uma única palavra.

-o-

A floresta estendia seus ramos escuros e troncos enegrecidos sobre o caminho. Como era muito densa, dificultava a entrada da luminosidade.

Os dois cavaleiros andaram cerca de meia hora, no mais profundo silêncio. O francês, à frente, mergulhava em suas reflexões. O loiro seguia logo atrás, impressionado com a situação da floresta.

Milo ouviu um pequeno barulho à esquerda e virou o rosto. Era apenas um pássaro, mas distraído como estava, deu um passo à frente, escorregando nas folhas úmidas. Colocou rapidamente a mão em uma árvore para não perder o equilíbrio. O movimento chamou a atenção do ruivo. Observando-o, Kamus repassou o ocorrido minutos antes. Logo uma dúvida surgiu em sua mente: por que o grego teria evitado o ataque do Orc ? Se o Escorpiniano queria matá-lo, bastava deixar o discípulo de Hades fazer o trabalho. Para quê impedi-lo ? A curiosidade crescente acabou vencendo o silêncio.

- Por que não deixou que o Orc me atacasse ?

Correu os belos olhos azuis pelo corpo do outro e deu um sorriso.

- Acha mesmo que vou me privar do prazer de te matar quando sairmos daqui ? Já disse que nenhuma criatura idiota fará isso por mim.

Ouviu a resposta e ficou pensativo. Queria livrar-se do loiro. E se um Orc tentasse atacar o cavaleiro de Escorpião ? Permitiria ou evitaria assim como o outro fez ? Ia responder mentalmente quando foi interrompido.

- Então estava distraído e não ouviu o Orc aproximar-se, correto ? – disse com um sorriso sarcástico.

"Grego imbecil." – pensou consigo mesmo – "Melhor seria deixar o Orc atacá-lo"

- Sabe, francesinho, acho que você deveria ficar mais atento porque...

- Não quero falar sobre o assunto.

- Claro que não. – replicou debochado – Aposto que...

- Você não sabe ficar quieto ?

- Ora, vai dizer que não...

- **Arre** ! Diz **o quê** eu tenho que fazer para te calar a boca ! – exasperou-se.

A frase fez o loiro estacar. A lembrança de anos atrás voltou à sua mente.

_-oooo-_

_-** Arre grego ! **– o francês se irritou – **O quê** eu tenho que fazer para te calar a boca ?_

_O clã do Escorpiniano estava na França auxiliando alguns aliados. Milo e um dos guerreiros estavam perdidos na mata. O loiro já contava 15 anos e era cavaleiro desde os 12, mas estar em um local desconhecido - com um desconhecido - ainda lhe causava temores._

_- Achar o caminho de volta. – respondeu de imediato - **Isso** me fará calar a boca. Meu pai só me colocou a seu lado porque você falou que conhecia a floresta **como a palma de sua mão**. – acusou-o._

_- **Chega ! **Você já me aborreceu demais. – o francês replicou puxando-o para junto de si e aproximando as bocas – O que foi ? Está com frio ? – questionou malicioso – Está todo arrepiado._

_- O quê está fazendo ? – o adolescente perguntou, receoso, ao sentir o outro deslizar os dedos por seu corpo._

_- Você quer um caminho ? Vou te ensinar um. – disse e beijou-o com vontade._

_-oooo-_

Milo fitou o rosto do Aquariano e lançou um olhar discreto a seus lábios. A irritação fez Kamus contraí-los um pouco, em um biquinho. Não. Este cavaleiro não era para brincar. Apesar de saber quanto os franceses eram liberais e bons amantes – afinal tivera sua primeira experiência homossexual com um – deveria tomar cuidado com o que falava para este. Beijar ? Como o humor do ruivo, era capaz que fazê-lo beijar o fio de sua espada.

O Escorpiniano mudou o olhar de interesse para o de desdém em questão de instantes. "Ele também não é **tão** bom assim para eu deixar que me beije." - pensou ao retomar, em silêncio, a caminhada.

"**Finalmente** fechou a boca." – o Aquariano refletiu aliviado – "Agora preciso pensar. Onde posso encontrá-lo ? Será que é _Ele_ quem defende o Báculo roubado ?"

Calados, avançavam cautelosamente pelo coração da floresta negra.

-oOo-

_Enquanto isso, dentro da fortaleza..._

- Mestre, como acha que os guerreiros conseguiram adentrar seus domínios se foram enviados pela Sacerdotisa ?

- A nova representação de Atena é esperta. Após convocá-los não deve tê-los ungido. – deu uma pausa – Talvez tenha se precavido para que eu não os seduza, mas tenho outros meios de trazê-los para o meu lado. Ainda que depois de mortos. – sorriu.

Ao ouví-lo, Radamanthys também sorriu. Seus anseios estavam em perfeita sintonia com as intenções de Hades. Precisava que o Mestre dominasse todas as regiões para colocar-se como príncipe de alguma delas. Por ter libertado o feiticeiro, sabia que isso não lhe seria negado. Talvez conseguisse até ampliar seu reino com um exército próprio.

A voz do Mestre tirou-o de seus devaneios.

– Então a jovem Saori conseguiu novos adeptos à sua causa ? – continuou em tom seco - Vamos ver se são bons mesmo.

Concentrou-se e em suas mãos se formou uma bola de energia. Abrindo os braços, a bola desprendeu-se e flutuou no ar. Canalizando novamente seu poder, contatou as profundezas. Cinco criaturas de aspecto horrendo materializaram-se à sua frente.

O feiticeiro fez um sinal para se aproximarem. Os seres rastejantes chegaram um pouco mais perto. Hades ergueu os braços e fez um gesto brusco com a mão. A bola de energia separou-se em cinco pedaços e adentrou o corpo de cada um dos monstros. O primeiro tornou-se um ancião, o segundo uma jovem de cabelos rosados, o terceiro um menino, o quarto um cachorro e o quinto um cavalo branco.

- Ótimo. – disse em aprovação ao que via – Vão minhas crianças amorfas (1). Vão, confundam, finjam, convençam... e **matem**.

-oOo-

_Na floresta..._

Passado algum tempo os dois ouviram um guincho agudo. Instantes depois escutaram um grito, seguido de outro. Seguraram suas espadas com firmeza, prontos para combater.

- Não precisamos ficar juntos.

- O que foi, francesinho ? Está com medo de mim ?

- Meu nome é **Kamus** e **não** tenho medo de você.

- Tudo bem, Kâ. – replicou debochado - Não precisa ficar nervoso.

Ia retrucar alguma coisa, mas preferiu calar-se. Não queria entrar em mais uma discussão. Talvez se não falasse nada, o outro também ficasse quieto.

Deram alguns passos dentro da mata e logo encontraram dois guerreiros mortos. Provavelmente os autores dos gritos. Baixaram a cabeça em sinal de respeito.

- Orcs ? – o grego perguntou.

- Pelo tipo de ferimento, não creio.

Aproximando-se, Milo retirou dos mortos uma pequena machadinha, que guardou em sua bolsa, e entregou a Kamus dois punhais. Também pegou provisões e água já que os guerreiros não mais as utilizariam.

-o-

Os dois cavaleiros mortos foram colocados lado a lado. Sobre seus peitos descansavam suas espadas, provavelmente companheiras de batalhas e combates. Fizeram alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Vamos. Nada mais pode ser feito. – o ruivo chamou-o

- Que suas armas sirvam para combater o inimigo e suas almas encontrem o caminho da paz. - o Escorpiniano disse a breve oração antes de deixarem o local.

-o-

Enquanto os dois caminhavam pela densa floresta, sentiam uma força intensa no ar. Insetos repugnantes sugavam a força vital das árvores; criaturas peçonhentas estavam por todas as partes; animais aparentemente pacíficos apresentavam comportamento estranho e rosnavam agressivos, não hesitando em atacar.

- Está sentindo ? – o grego questionou.

- Sim.

- Parece uma força opressora.

- Apesar de criaturas malignas, os fantoches de Hades são dignos de pena.

- A Sacerdotisa disse que alguém adentrou o submundo e o libertou. Quem será que fez isso ? – perguntou cortando em duas uma larva venenosa que se aproximava perigosamente.

- Radamanthys.

- Quem ? – o Escorpiniano questionou.

- O braço direito do feiticeiro. – respondeu, espantando um esquilo de feições grotescas.

- E com que propósito ?

- Extremamente ganancioso, libertou Hades almejando poder.

- Mas não é o feiticeiro quem vai conquistar ?

- Sim, mas certamente quer apropriar-se das migalhas do mestre.

- Humpf ! Contentando-se com migalhas, não deve ser **tão **bom assim.

- Não se iluda. – replicou encarando o loiro – Apesar de não possuir os conhecimentos de magia de Hades, sua ambição e crueldade são igualmente perniciosas.

- Por quê fala desta forma ? Você o conhece ?

- Foi ele quem matou o meu pai.

- Então você não está aqui por causa do Báculo. – disse surpreso - Está aqui por vingança !

- Cuidado ! - puxou o Escorpiniano a tempo. Um chacal quase pulara sobre si. O animal rosnou raivosamente - Estão comendo. – explicou baixinho ao ver outro chacal dilacerar a carcaça morta de um guerreiro – Afaste-se devagar.

Os dois distanciaram-se cuidadosamente e o animal voltou à refeição. Tratava-se do mercenário que matara o próprio companheiro, horas atrás. (2)

-o-

- Você falava do homem que matou o seu pai. – o grego retomou a conversa, instantes depois.

- Já disse para não tentar ser meu amigo.

- Acha que me preocupo com você ? – indagou desdenhoso – Não, francesinho. Só quero informações.

- Se queria informações, deveria ter questionado a Sacerdotisa quando teve tempo.

O loiro se colocou à frente do Aquariano, impedindo-lhe o caminho.

- Por que tem tanto prazer em ser desagradável ?

- Se não lhe agrada minha companhia, é um favor deixar-me só. – replicou em tom seco.

- Eu fui dado a você pelo destino. A sorte nos uniu e já disse que **não** me separo de...

- Milo... Milo é o seu nome, não ?

- Sim.

- Ouça Milo, não gosto de você e também não quero que goste de mim. Então, porque não... – calou-se ao ouvir um guincho agudo.

O Escorpiniano segurou firmemente a Antares, ficando de prontidão. Parecia o mesmo o guincho ouvido há algum tempo, quando os dois guerreiros gritaram antes de serem mortos. Fosse o que fosse, deveria ser perigoso.

Um silêncio profundo invadiu o lugar. De repente um pequeno animal correu assustado e o ruivo se adiantou, defendendo-se da espada escura. Duas criaturas do tamanho de um homem, vestindo armaduras completamente negras, começaram a atacá-los.

O loiro avançou pela lateral direita, mas o Cavaleiro de Hades desviou. O grego girou rapidamente o corpo, conseguindo enfiar a Antares no corpo do oponente. A criatura guinchou, todavia, sangue algum saiu de seu corpo, voltando a lutar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Que espécie de guerreiro é esse que não sangra ? – Milo questionou, bloqueando um ataque.

- São Cavaleiros Negros (3). Não se pode matá-los. – respondeu defendendo-se.

- **Não ?!** – perguntou, lutando para não ser ferido.

- Não. – replicou desviando de um ataque mortal.

– E **o quê **destrói estas coisas ? – levantou a Antares em um novo bloqueio.

- **Fogo !** – respondeu enfiando a espada dentro do espectro.

- Fogo ? Mas não temos fogo.

- Eu não conheço outra forma de detê-los !

O Cavaleiro que lutava contra o grego atacou impiedosamente. Milo abaixou-se e o galho de uma árvore cortado pela espada negra caiu sobre si, derrubando-o. O espectro levantou sua arma e desceu com força, tentando atingir o inimigo ainda no chão. Felizmente o loiro conseguiu desviar-se a tempo. O enviado de Hades guinchou e avançou com rapidez. O grego levantou-se com agilidade e conseguiu defender-se, mas logo teve que recuar com um novo ataque.

Kamus combatia sem cessar. A espada negra passou a centímetros de seu pescoço. Fazendo uma manobra para o alto obrigou o espectro a se defender e, jogando-se contra ele, derrubou-o ao pé de uma árvore. Rapidamente pegou uma de suas facas e prendeu o punho do outro no tronco, porém mal teve tempo de se afastar, pois o Cavaleiro Negro livrou-se com facilidade e investiu contra si.

- Maldição ! – disse, chocando sua espada contra a do espectro.

O guerreiro de Hades guinchou e, desvencilhando-se, tentou atingir o abdômen do Aquariano. O ruivo afastou-se o suficiente para não ser ferido, mas aproveitando a posição curvada do outro, desceu a espada na diagonal, cortando-lhe a cabeça. Imediatamente a figura se desfez, sobrando apenas uma armadura vazia no chão.

- **Corte-lhe a cabeça ! **– gritou para o loiro.

- Fácil falar ! – o Escorpiniano replicou desviando-se a tempo de uma investida. O Cavaleiro Negro avançava, tentando atingi-lo de todas as formas.

- Quer ajuda ? – o francês questionou ao guardar seu punhal e sentar-se em uma pedra para assistir à luta.

- Não. Sou um cavaleiro. Devo lutar honestamente. – disse e girou o corpo, defendendo-se de outro ataque.

As duas espadas chocaram-se. Milo forçou um recuo do inimigo, mas em um leve momento de distração baixou a guarda. Graças à sua agilidade, a espada do espectro rasgou apenas o ar.

- Maldito ! – disse e atacou o oponente.

O Cavaleiro Negro repeliu a investida à esquerda, mas não foi rápido o suficiente para evitar o golpe à direita. Teve a cabeça separada do corpo restando apenas a armadura oca no solo.

- Até que enfim. – o Aquariano levantou-se - Pensei que ia dormir sobre a pedra.

- Há, há. Estou rolando de rir. Aposto que derrubo o próximo Cavaleiro Negro antes de você.

- Imagino quanto tempo demoraria se eu não o tivesse ensinado a derrotá-los. – desdenhou.

- Está se achando o máximo, não é francesinho ?

Um ruído colocou-os novamente em alerta, mas era somente uma pequena raposa assustada.

- Melhor estar atento. Não sabemos que tipo de surpresas agradáveis Hades preparou para nós. – disse com seriedade.

Milo assentiu e ficou em silêncio. O ruivo tinha razão. Era melhor não se distraírem. Isso poderia custar-lhes a vida.

-o-

Andaram por muito tempo, encontrando nada além de pequenas criaturas agressivas defendendo seus territórios. Kamus ia à frente e o Escorpiniano fechava a retaguarda. O loiro esquecera-se de Radamanthys e manteve-se calado durante todo o caminho. Como perderam algum tempo com as lutas, já não ouviam vozes. Os outros guerreiros deveria estar bem à dianteira.

Pararam apenas uma vez para beber água e outra para descansar um pouco.

Retomavam a caminhada quando ouviram um barulho e ficaram atentos. Escutaram o estalo de um graveto se quebrando. Os dois cavaleiros olhavam atentamente à sua volta. Permaneceram com suas espadas prontas para o combate por mais de dois minutos.

- Deve ter sido uma outra raposa.

O grego mal terminou de falar e um grupo de cinco Orcs guerreiros apareceu. Dois investiram contra o Escorpiniano e os outros atacaram - ao mesmo tempo - o francês. Kamus virou-se de costas e correu. Pulou em um tronco e, calçando os pés sobre ele, deu um salto passando por cima das criaturas, atacando-as pela retaguarda. Feriu mortalmente um dos guerreiros e levemente o outro.

- Hummm... belo golpe. – Milo observou enquanto lutava com os outros dois e usava um deles para acertar o companheiro.

O Aquariano foi para trás, usando o Orc ferido como escudo. O terceiro guerreiro caiu na armadilha e acertou o Orc ferido, matando-o. Kamus aproveitou-se do momento de incerteza do oponente e atingiu seu coração.

O loiro aproximou-se, limpando sua espada com uma folha.

- Nossa, como estes Orcs fedem.

O ruivo sorriu levemente com o comentário e abriu seu odre para tomar um pouco de água.

- Onde aprendeu a lutar daquele jeito ? – Milo perguntou sentando-se em uma pedra para descansar.

- Com a guarda real da França.

- Guarda real ? Humm... Então você é um nobre.

- Sou apenas um servo leal do Rei.

- Mas é um nobre ?

- Minha família é muito influente no vilarejo onde moramos.

O Escorpiniano ficou quieto, refletindo. Até o jeito do francês se portar era refinado. Devia ser de família rica.

- Você também não luta mal. Onde aprendeu ?

- Recebi minha educação militar através dos membros anciãos do clã. Meu pai estava sempre fora, lutando.

- Seu povo é nômade ?

- Não. Nos estabelecemos próximo ao litoral grego, mas somos bem participativos em batalhas.

- Por quê ?

- Honra masculina. Exigência do clã.

- Honra masculina ? – perguntou curioso.

- Para o meu clã um homem só é homem quando participa de vários combates e volta com vida para contar seus feitos e o número de inimigos abatidos.

- Humm... Então é isso que você quer desta jornada.

- É. – o loiro respondeu e deu uma pequena pausa - E você ? Quer vingança ?

- Quero... mostrar ao meu vilarejo que sou um cavaleiro digno. – disse com cuidado.

- E para quê quer mostrar isso ? É indigno hoje ? – questionou em tom de brincadeira.

O Aquariano cerrou os olhos. Ficou imediatamente sério. Colocou sua água na bolsa e recomeçou a andar.

- Francesinho, Kamus, espera. – pediu apressando o passo para alcançá-lo – Desculpe. Eu o ofendi ?

- Chega de tanto papo. Vamos continuar. – respondeu rispidamente.

Milo ia retrucar, mas como o outro manteve o ar agressivo, achou melhor não insistir. Calou-se, porém ficou realmente intrigado com a atitude do ruivo. Havia alguma coisa muito estranha com o Cavaleiro de Aquário, ou não teria ficado tão aborrecido com o comentário.

"Ele é indigno." – refletiu – "Mas por quê ? Por quê ele é indigno ?" – observando o francês de rabo de olho, retomou a caminhada.

-oOo-

_Nota da autora - Explicações_

( 1 ) Amorfas são criaturas que tomam a forma de outros, podendo transformar-se em pessoas ou animais

( 2 ) Desculpem. Tive que matar o Máscara da Morte. T.T

( 3 ) Ambiciosos reis e guerreiros, no passado venderam suas almas ao lado negro em troca de poder. Quando vivos, desfrutaram de grande influência. Agora, mortos-vivos, os Cavaleiros Negros nada mais eram que espectros escravos da vontade de Hades.

-oOo-

_Nota da autora – Agradecimentos_

Agradeço aos que acompanham a fic, e em especial aos que escreveram: Ilía Verseau, Anjo Setsuna, Shakinha, Flor de Gelo, Guilherme, Mukuro, Washu M, Tsuki Torres, Dark.ookami e Princess Andromeda,

-oOo-

_Nota da autora - Contato_

Podem me contatar no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com (não tem BR); ou via review neste site.

Bela Patty .

- Dezembro / 2006 -


	5. Companheiros

_Tu te tornas eternamente responsável por aquilo que cativas_

_(Saint-Exupèry)_

**CAMINHOS NEFASTOS**

_No capítulo anterior_

_- E para quê quer mostrar isso ? É indigno hoje ? – questionou em tom de brincadeira._

_O Aquariano cerrou os olhos. Ficou imediatamente sério. Colocou sua água na bolsa e recomeçou a andar._

_- Francesinho, Kamus, espera. – pediu apressando o passo para alcançá-lo – Desculpe. Eu o ofendi ?_

_- Chega de tanto papo. Vamos continuar. – respondeu rispidamente._

_Milo ia retrucar, mas como o outro manteve o ar agressivo, achou melhor não insistir. Calou-se, porém ficou realmente intrigado com a atitude do ruivo. Havia alguma coisa muito estranha com o Cavaleiro de Aquário, ou não teria ficado tão aborrecido com o comentário._

"_Ele é indigno." – refletiu – "Mas por quê ? Por quê ele é indigno ?" – observando o francês de rabo de olho, retomou a caminhada._

-oOo-

**Caminhos Nefastos – Capítulo V – Companheiros**

-oOo-

_Ainda na mata..._

Imerso em seus pensamentos, o francês continuava a caminhada. Estava aborrecido consigo mesmo pela discussão com o Escorpiano. O fato de ser digno ou não, importava unicamente a si. Era desnecessário dividir com mais alguém, principalmente um desconhecido.

Caminhando ao seu lado, Milo esforçava-se em reprimir sua curiosidade. Era óbvia a vontade de questionar, mas, depois do comentário inoportuno, o melhor era desfazer o clima pesado. Pensara em várias alternativas para tal, contudo todas pareciam impróprias ou tolas demais.

Após mais algum tempo refletindo, o grego sorriu discretamente. Descobrira como acertar as coisas. Bastava puxar assunto sobre algo corriqueiro, sem relação alguma com a dignidade do Aquariano. Entretanto, ao olhar para o ruivo, titubeou. Kamus estava sisudo e calado, demonstrando com clareza que o contato com qualquer outro ser humano era totalmente dispensável.

– Está anoitecendo. – o loiro observou, tomando coragem para quebrar o silêncio.

O outro cavaleiro não manifestou.

– Acho que é hora de pensar no pernoite. Que tal lá em cima, na copa de alguma árvore ?

O francês continuou sem responder. Apenas olhou para o alto.

– Só precisamos escolher bem ou acordaremos cobertos de insetos. – o Escorpiano insistiu.

– Então é melhor escolher logo. – falou o Aquariano, um tanto seco.

– Tem alguma preferência ?

– Você fala demais. – replicou subindo em uma que parecia razoável.

Milo cerrou os olhos. Gastou um bom tempo pensando em como melhorar o clima, fez uma sugestão inteligente e segura, foi educado, deixou o outro escolher a árvore e, como prêmio, recebia uma resposta ríspida ? Engolindo a vontade de falar uns bons impropérios segurou-se no galho e também subiu na árvore.

-o-

A refeição foi feita em completo silêncio. O grego observava o outro discretamente enquanto comiam, tentando travar um novo diálogo, mas o outro cavaleiro não o encarava de forma alguma.

Terminado o jantar, enquanto guardavam suas coisas, a noite caiu sobre a floresta.

– Proponho um acordo de cavaleiros. – o ruivo finalmente manifestou-se – _Um_: nenhum dos dois tentará matar o outro durante a noite. _Dois_: nenhum dos dois abandonará o companheiro durante a noite. _Três_: nenhum dos dois roubará o outro durante a noite.

– Aceito. – o loiro estendeu a mão para Kamus, porém este não se moveu. Apenas olhou para a mão do outro cavaleiro e depois para seus olhos azuis. Ainda mantinha uma expressão de poucos amigos. O Escorpiano respirou fundo e guardou a mão - Está com raiva de mim ? – não deixou de perguntar.

– Quer tirar a sorte para saber quem dorme primeiro ? – questionou, ignorando a pergunta.

– Não. – disse baixinho – Durma você. Parece cansado.

– Talvez. – disse tirando a pele da sacola e arrumando-a o melhor possível para se deitar sobre ela.

Vendo a dificuldade do outro para cobrir toda a base da copa com a pequena pele, Milo adiantou-se.

– Pegue. – ofereceu sua própria pele.

– Não é necessário. – o francês replicou teimosamente.

– Não são grandes. É melhor estarem juntas para quem estiver dormindo.

Antes de aceitar, encarou o outro. Se recusasse, ouviria alguma ladainha qualquer sobre peles, noites frias demais e um monte de coisas importunamente desnecessárias. Não estava com paciência no momento. Melhor evitar a discussão. Pegou a pele, juntou-a com a outra, deitou-se sobre as mesmas e usou sua capa azulada para cobrir-se.

O jeito pedante do outro irritou o grego. O loiro não esperava ouvir um breve "obrigado", mas ser ignorado pelo cavaleiro de Aquário, enquanto esforçava-se tanto para ser agradável ? Quem aquele francesinho enjoado pensava que era ?

– Milo ? – perguntou baixinho.

– Sim ? – indagou secamente.

– Vai tentar me matar durante a noite ?

– Sou um cavaleiro e não um mercenário. E mesmo que não fosse, temos um acordo, lembra-se ?

"Acordo que você **sequer **me deu a mão para firmarmos." – o Escorpiano pensou de imediato - "Bem que eu **adoraria **cortar este seu lindo pescocinho fora."

– Humm... – deu uma pausa – Fique atento. – disse e fechou os olhos.

"Sim, senhor." – pensou em tom de falsete, fazendo uma careta. Aborrecido, passou a olhar em volta. - deu um leve suspiro de desabafo - Era melhor vigiar.

-o-

De fato, a denominação Floresta Negra cabia muito bem ao lugar. Mesmo sob a fraca iluminação da lua, as sombras predominavam, invadindo todos os lugares.

Com os olhos acostumando-se ao escuro, o grego estava reflexivo. Contemplou a figura deitada. Apesar do outro apresentar comportamento arrogante, sabia ser o culpado. Afinal, chamara-o de _indigno,_ não ? Como se portaria se alguém o chamasse de _indigno_ ? Ignoraria o comentário ? Não. Provavelmente faria o outro engolir suas palavras. Torceu a boca. Pensando bem, tinha sido bem grosseiro.

– Boa noite. – sussurrou menos irritado.

O Aquariano estava cansado. As lutas durante o dia e a caminhada o fatigaram bastante. Pensou no que o loiro falara. Não. Não era mesmo um cavaleiro digno. Fora expulso de seu vilarejo. E apesar de sua família ter um nome a zelar, saiu da França sob o título de traidor. Precisava, mais do que nunca, provar que não era.

Pensando em seu passado obscuro, acabou adormecendo.

-o-

Milo estava atento. Espantou um pequeno animal e alguns insetos que teimavam em se aproximar. Puxou um pouco mais as peles para que o ruivo ficasse no meio da árvore. Isso evitaria o risco dele virar-se e cair lá embaixo.

– Algum problema ? – levantou-se ainda sonolento ao sentir-se puxado para perto do Escorpiano.

– Apenas besouros. Volte a dormir. – tranqüilizou-o.

O francês deitou-se novamente e adormeceu em instantes.

-o-

Com o frio da noite o grego enrolou-se em sua capa e chegou mais perto do Aquariano, aproveitando o calor da proximidade dos corpos. Depois de algumas horas de vigília, seus olhos começaram a pesar. Antes que dormisse, chamou o ruivo.

– Kamus ? – deu-lhe uma leve sacudida no ombro - Kâ ? – sacudiu com mais força.

– O quê foi ? – perguntou totalmente desperto.

– Estou com sono. Vamos trocar.

O Aquariano levantou-se e foi para a beirada da árvore. O loiro passou para o meio da copa e deitou-se em seu lugar, cobrindo-se. Com a pele ainda quente pelo calor do corpo francês, adormeceu em instantes.

Apoiando as costas em um dos troncos, o outro cavaleiro permaneceu atento.

-o-

Era noite avançada quando o ruivo ouviu um barulho. Apurou o ouvido. Alguém pedia ajuda. Uma mulher.

– Por favor me ajude ! – pedia em tom não muito alto.

Na fraca iluminação da lua viu uma jovem de cabelos longos. Pensou em ajudá-la, mas imediatamente lembrou-se do Escorpiano. Não era correto deixá-lo sozinho.

– Por favor, alguém me ajude ! – choramingou.

Kamus decidira-se: deixaria o loiro e ajudaria a garota. Milo era um cavaleiro. Se houvesse perigo, saberia se defender. Contudo, era melhor descer da árvore. Não poderia colocar em risco a posição do grego.

Esgueirava-se para deixar a copa quando ouviu um novo barulho. Repentinamente um cavaleiro de cabelos escuros apareceu por entre as árvores e aproximou-se da jovem.

– O que houve ? – o recém-chegado perguntou-lhe.

– Por favor, me ajude ! – ela suplicou - Tem alguém me seguindo. – e apontou uma direção.

– Não se preocupe. Vou te defender. – disse ele, olhando para a direção apontada – O que faz aqui no meio da floresta ? Está perdida ?

O francês permaneceu onde estava. Agora não havia necessidade de descer. Alguém já estava com a moça.

– Não. Eu não estou perdida. – replicou docemente – Mas você está.

Rapidamente pegou a espada do cavaleiro distraído e cortou sua cabeça, matando-o. O Aquariano estacou. O barulho de um guincho muito próximo foi ouvido. Alguém se aproximava. Diante dos olhos incrédulos do ruivo, a jovem transformou-se em um animal de porte médio.

Um Orc apareceu do meio da floresta. A garota, agora um animal, transformara-se em um outro Orc e os dois trocaram algumas palavras. Kamus ouviu as risadas quando os dois chutaram o corpo do cavaleiro morto. Felizmente não fizeram buscas pela área. Simplesmente tomaram um caminho à esquerda e desapareceram.

O coração do francês estava acelerando. Engoliu seco. Depois do que viu, era bom ter cuidado. Muito cuidado.

-oOo-

_Enquanto isso..._

Outras criaturas amorfas de Hades estavam atentas vasculhando a floresta, à procura de mais vítimas. Em uma destas procuras, uma delas avistou um belo guerreiro adormecido e se aproximou com cautela. Apesar de todo o cuidado acabou pisando em alguns gravetos secos, fazendo um pequeno barulho.

Alerta, o guerreiro se levantou rapidamente e apontou, prestes a atirar, uma adaga ao animal à sua frente.

– Mas o que um cavalo está fazendo por aqui ? – questionou de imediato.

Mesmo com a fraca iluminação, percebia tratar-se de um belo animal.

– Com tantas árvores e terreno irregular, como você conseguiu chegar deste lado ? – perguntou com docilidade ao eqüino.

O cavalo refugou e balançou graciosamente a cabeça.

– Calminha, criança. – aproximou-se devagar, até tocá-lo – Que interessante. – acariciou-o - Muito belo, muito branco... e muito falso. – com a mão livre segurou-lhe a crina com força e com a adaga abriu o pescoço do cavalo de uma ponta a outra.

O animal estrebuchou e transformou-se no que de fato era: uma horrenda criatura amorfa.

– Posso ser um mercenário, Hades, mas não sou burro. Apenas os loucos acreditam que há beleza dentro deste antro que você chama de floresta.

Deu uma olhada em volta e encontrou o que procurava: sua lança.

– A única beleza que vejo neste momento... – impiedosamente fincou a ponta na pele, enrugada e gosmenta e empurrou para baixo – ... é a minha.

O monstro deu um último suspiro.

-oOo-

_Pela manhã._

Assim que a completa escuridão deixou a floresta e uma tênue iluminação se fez, o Aquariano observou melhor seu parceiro. Sentiu uma leve dor em seu peito. Sua companhia trazia todo o vigor da mocidade; os fios dourados começavam em ondas e terminavam em belos cachos; os lábios eram rosados e convidativos; o corpo bronzeado movia-se lentamente por causa da respiração. Era a imagem de um anjo. Um anjo caído do céu, bem ao seu lado.

"_Un ange_" (1) – pensou – "_Un ange_".

O passado caiu violentamente sobre si. Uma enxurrada de pensamentos varreu sua mente. Reviveu toda angústia, medo e culpa. De imediato pensou em Hades. O olhar perdeu-se entre as más lembranças. Respirou fundo. Sabia muito bem o que deveria enfrentar. Voltou-se para o Escorpiano. Não era correto envolvê-lo em seu plano de vingança. Deveria seguir sozinho.

Certamente firmara um acordo de não abandonar o outro cavaleiro, porém seu motivo para fazê-lo era muito maior que um mero acordo. O ruivo não suportaria ser o causador de mais mortes. Sua batalha pessoal contra Hades deveria ser travada individualmente, sem a intromissão de terceiros.

Olhou mais uma vez para o grego. Como qualquer movimento poderia acordar o loiro, decidiu deixar sua pele com ele. Começava a arrumar suas coisas quando a bela figura deitada despertou e um par de olhos azuis piscou algumas vezes.

– _Bon jour_. – disse baixinho, enquanto se espreguiçava.

– _Bon jour_. – respondeu um tanto admirado – Você sabe francês ?

– Estive nas terras francesas por algum tempo. – disse levantando-se.

– Gostou ? – questionou, enquanto colocava a mochila de lado.

– Muito.

– E dos franceses ? – perguntou sem olhar para o outro, disfarçando sua malograda fuga.

– Gostei mais ainda. – a frase saiu em tom levemente malicioso.

A entonação fez Kamus encarar o cavaleiro de Escorpião. Estaria mesmo o grego falando que gostara **dos franceses** ? Imediatamente tomou uma feição de espanto. Ao ver a cara do outro, Milo engasgou-se com o ar. Esta situação, de completo embaraço, fez o Aquariano ficar com as maçãs do rosto quase tão vermelhas quanto a cor de seus cabelos.

– Os franceses são ótimos guerreiros. – o Escorpiano corrigiu-se, enquanto pensava maliciosamente _"Muito bons mesmo."_ – e o lugar é muito bonito.

O ruivo refletiu um pouco melhor. Estava sendo infantil. O loiro falava apenas da capacidade militar dos franceses. Nada mais. Sem encarar o outro, concordou com a cabeça. Sentiu-se levemente envergonhado por seus pensamentos maldosos.

– Fui com meu pai e outros quarenta cavaleiros gregos, ajudar vocês a afugentar os bárbaros. – Milo continuou a conversa, mudando o assunto.

– E por que os gregos nos seriam favoráveis ? – questionou, ainda sem olhar para o outro.

– Porque os franceses nos apoiaram na expulsão dos turcos. (2)

– Troca de favores ?

– De certa forma.

O Aquariano ficou calado.

– Mas foi muito bom. – o Escorpiano complementou – Aprendi muitas coisas interessantes.

– Obviamente, técnicas de luta. – afirmou ao loiro, sem deixar muita margem para comentários ou pensamentos escusos.

– Entre elas. – replicou, lembrando-se de sua iniciação homossexual.

– Chega de papo. Temos um longo caminho pela frente. – abriu sua bolsa e tirou o desjejum.

– Você não é de falar muito.

– Nos distraímos quando conversamos.

– É verdade. – sorriu sarcástico e colocou um pedaço de pão na boca – Eu lembro o episódio do Orc que você não viu.

A colocação fez o francês franzir o cenho. O grego percebeu na hora a besteira. Acabara de ofender, mais uma vez, a honra do outro cavaleiro. Apesar do cavaleiro em questão às vezes merecer alguns daqueles comentários, não era nada nobre de sua parte fazer afirmações tão baixas.

– Só falei por impulso.

– Milo, – olhou-o friamente – termine de comer e vamos. Não temos tempo para perder. – replicou guardando o alimento praticamente intocado.

– Ei, não fique ressentido. Às vezes minha língua é um tanto ferina, mas...

– Não se preocupe. – disse arrumando suas coisas e pronto para descer da árvore – Vou te devolver o favor do Orc.

– Você não me deve nada. Já me ajudou por duas vezes. O favor está pago. (3)

– Mas nem por isso fico repetindo o que fiz. – desceu a árvore.

– Kamus, não há necessidade desse tipo de atitude.

– Vou te devolver o favor e, então, seguirei sozinho. – disse, sem olhar para trás.

O Escorpiano desceu e foi ao encalço do outro.

– Não me interprete mal. – segurou-o pelo braço.

– Já disse para não tentar ser meu amigo. – soltou-se bruscamente – Sigo sozinho. Assunto encerrado.

– Sinto muito, mas não posso permitir que vá. Fomos predestinados a ficar juntos. Entre quase duas centenas de cavaleiros, os céus te escolheram como meu parceiro.

– Predestinados ? Humpf ! – balançou a cabeça em negativa – Certamente, não. Os céus não me escolheram coisa alguma. Foi apenas sorte. Uma má sorte.

– Não blasfeme contra o destino ! Coisas **terríveis** podem acontecer quando nos indispomos contra ele.

– Não me importa sua superstição. Não o quero como companhia.

– Eu também não o queria, - aproximou-se do ruivo - mas os céus conspiraram contra nós. Fomos colocados lado a lado; unidos pelo mesmo propósito; chamados a partilhar o mesmo caminho; proteger um ao outro.

– Que poético. – disse com sarcasmo – Esqueceu nosso combate ?

– Claro que não, francesinho. Penso nisso o tempo todo. Terminada esta missão, duelaremos.

– Milo, você tem **idéia **do que é um duelo ?

– Claro. Dois guerreiros lutam entre si até que reste apenas um.

– Como pode falar em "_proteger um ao outro"_, se vamos nos matar em alguns dias ?

– **Eu **vou matá-lo em alguns dias. E uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra. Somos cavaleiros e temos um acordo.

– _Magnifique_. Acordo de "_proteger um ao outro"._ – disse em tom debochado.

– Kamus, o destino nos chamou a partilhar as habilidades. Não nos queríamos como parceiros, mas esta decisão não acabe a nós. – deu uma pausa – E como vamos duelar, quero o prazer de atravessar-lhe o coração com uma espada. Mas para isso, nada mais justo que eu o proteja, garantindo que estará vivo até o duelo.

- Você está brincando ? – sorriu.

- Não se preocupe. – olhou bem para o outro - Dispenso-o da obrigação de me proteger.

– Tudo bem. – ficou sério - Você não está brincando. – deu uma pequena pausa – Sabe, agradeço toda a sua preocupação, - tentou mudar de tática - porém garanto-lhe que permanecerei vivo até nosso combate. Agora podemos nos separ...

– Tenho certeza que permanecerá vivo. Eu estarei ao seu lado, lutando por isso. – replicou, retomando a caminhada.

– Milo, você não está entendendo...

– Estou sim, Kamus. – disse virando-se para trás – Nossos caminhos foram unidos por uma força maior e eu **não **o abandonarei. Esta é minha **última palavra**. – falou decidido.

O francês calou-se. Não adiantava discutir com aquele cabeça-dura. Em um momento propício, durante a noite, faria o que deveria ter sido feito há tempos: deixaria o loiro. Seria melhor para si. Seria melhor para o outro.

-o-

Caminharam várias horas pela floresta. Algumas vezes as árvores se fechavam e a mata parecia ainda mais densa. Em outros momentos as árvores se afastavam, dando a impressão de forçarem um caminho a seguir. Durante o trajeto não houve conversa. Cada qual continuava pensativo, imersos em suas próprias preocupações.

Passaram por várias trilhas suspeitas, mas nenhum soldado de Hades apareceu. Contudo, depois de atravessarem uma pequena clareira, estacaram. Uma grande depressão apresentou-se à frente. O Aquariano adiantou-se e se aproximou da beira do precipício. Primeiro olhou para baixo, fez um cara de dúvida e em seguida olhou em volta. O abismo era fundo e contorná-lo levaria um bom tempo.

– Teremos que dar a volta. Não há como descer e continuar.

– Sugiro a direita. – o grego observou - O caminho parece mais curto.

– De acord... – silenciou ao ouvir um barulho estranho.

– O que é isso ? – Milo perguntou baixinho.

– Parece... **um Troll ! **(4). - mal terminou de falar e um gigante surgiu por entre as árvores. Com quase quatro vezes o tamanho de um homem, pele grossa e enrugada, aspecto pouco agradável e uma imensa clava na mão, o Troll rosnou sons incompreensíveis antes de atacar o francês. O ruivo jogou-se para o lado a tempo. O chão foi afundado pelo pesado golpe.

– CUIDADO COM O ABISMO ! – o Escorpiano gritou ao ver quão perto o outro ficara da beira do precipício.

Com o grito, o monstro cerrou os olhos e desviou a atenção para o loiro, avançando. O grego tentou defender-se com a espada, mas a pele grossa era quase impenetrável. A única coisa que conseguiu foi deixar a criatura ainda mais furiosa.

O Troll urrou e balançou a clava, projetando-a rapidamente contra o cavaleiro, atingindo-o em cheio. O golpe foi tão violento que Milo foi levantado do chão e atirado ao longe, caindo dentro do abismo.

Um pouco afastado, Kamus foi tomado pelo espanto. Obviamente queria separar-se do Escorpiano, entretanto não precisava ser de uma forma tão drástica. Infelizmente não teve muito tempo para refletir. Logo a criatura olhou para si, levantou a clava e veio ao seu encontro.

-oOo-

_Enquanto isso, na fortaleza..._

Hades olhava, com seriedade, para a imagem exibida na bacia de prata.

– Radamanthys. – chamou-o.

– Sim, Mestre.

– Vê este guerreiro ? – apontou para a água.

– Sim.

– É um mercenário. Quero-o vivo. Vá. Comande os exércitos e transmita a ordem para que seja capturado. Caso cumpra a missão com sucesso, dar-te-ei maiores responsabilidades.

Radamanthys sorriu. Era só capturar o guerreiro com vida e começaria sua escalada até o poder.

– Mestre, - voltou-se ao feiticeiro antes de sair - apenas para confirmar, não foi ele quem matou um dos amorfos ?

– Sim, mas isso não importa. Tomará o lugar do que morreu.

– Tomará o lugar do que morreu ? – indagou em dúvida – Perdoe minha intromissão, Senhor, mas como irá convencê-lo a fazer isso ?

– Não irei convencê-lo. Irei escravizá-lo. – cerrou os olhos.

-oOo-

_Nota da Autora - Explicações_

( 1 ) Um anjo, em francês.

( 2 ) Pela proximidade geografia, Grécia e Turquia participaram de várias batalhas entre si.

( 3 ) Kamus evitou que um chacal atacasse o grego e deu a dica de como eliminar o Cavaleiro Negro.

( 4 ) Um Troll é uma figura mitologia do mundo dos RPGs.

-oOo-

_Nota da autora – Agradecimentos_

Agradeço aos que acompanham a fic, e em especial aos que escreveram: Ilía Verseau, Flor de Gelo, Anjo Setsuna, Princess Andromeda, Guilherme, Nana Pizani, Anushka, Ophiuchus no Shaina, 666-Niia-Chan-666, Aline-chan , Shakinha, Washu M, Nanda, Sara, Kagura

-oOo-

_Nota da autora - Contato_

Podem me contatar no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com (não tem BR); ou via review neste site.

Bela Patty .

- Agosto / 2006 -


End file.
